That's My Child
'''That's My Child '''is the eighth episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Samuel asks Nathan about his training, as he needs to improve his aim and gadgets more, as Proctor Wells took over after Fennoy retired, as Nathan already knows, as he knows the rest of it, Proctor introduce his project to keep the company balanced, so that it continues, he unlocked Plasma Attack (use plasma to attacks of various shapes), as Nathan goes his mother house, as Caitlyn wants to have a talk to his son about Chandler. Caitlyn tell his son, that Chandler is dangerous than before. Past, Hendrix sees Chandler, building a device, that can track militaries and other forces, as it couldn't track Hendrix because of his Cybernetics but his team. Chandler attacked Providence, as he uses his powers to collect the Solar Core, which can make have solar powers. To silents Providence Accord, as Hendrix chase him fast, as Chandler battles him. In a long fight, Hendrix uses his Cybernetics abilities to fend off Chandler's attack and defeated him, by destroying his tech. Caitlyn explains to his son, also for Boyce and Harold that. Chandler tries it many times to be powerful, he was close but no cigar, Hendrix got the upper hand. Present, Caitlyn sees that Chandler is hiding and now using military forces from other militaries, one was stolen. Since Chandler payed for his henchman to do his work, to get his powers to be strong with the tech he fuses to steal more weapons and other things to make a war. Caitlyn backs Nathan to defeat him, with the Corps trust, as Hendrix has another problem. Nathan goes on another mission that Samuel Ryan sent, Pete Longbeard is destroying the ships, as some of them sunk, as his ship still standing. Nathan and his team battle Longbeard guards, as Nathan tries to destroy other for the military to call in a airstrike. Boyce and Harold defeated many of Longbeard's guards, as Nathan uses his Cybernetics to flood the ship, as Boyce and Harold got Longbeard out of here, as Nathan is okay. He is sent to prison and handed to military forces. Caitlyn aware of Chandler getting stronger, as she supports him to be ready, as Nathan needs more upgrade to battle, as Caitlyn laughs as everyone laughs as well. Episode Moments * Nathan learns more about Chandler, because of his mother and father * Chandler is beaten by Hendrix many times, the reason why he went hiding to build his powers * He got militaries to us, to build up a army * Longbeard attack militaries with ships but destroyed * Plasma Attack (Unlock to the Cybernetics) Characters * Nathan Underwood * Proctor Wells * Samuel Ryan * Hendrix Underwood (Past) * Marines * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Connor Sanders (Past) * Providence Accord (Past) * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Corps Villain * Chandler (Past) * Pete Longbeard * Longbeard Guards Links Trivia * Hendrix appears for the first time in, Linguistics Adventure, but flashback * Longbeard is based around Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean * Caitlyn tells flashbacks to Nathan, since he was 10 * Boyce and Harold knows a lot about Nathan's family, since he became a Corps member Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Written By Steven T. Seagle Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Chandler Arc